


Don't Break My Heart

by alys24



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, F/M, Nudity, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, light on the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alys24/pseuds/alys24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot - one of Eric's friends spots Sookie leaving an abortion clinic, angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I decided I should post it before I lost my nerve. I'm not good at writing angst as I get too emotionally invested, but I hope you enjoy :)

Sookie walked out of the abortion clinic with tears streaming down her face, the street mercifully empty, even of prolife protestors.

She hadn't meant to get pregnant. Eric would kill her when he found out. They were both working adults, but this had been a situation they were trying to avoid; they'd only been together a year and a half.

It was raining. Hard. The water turned everything grey as she walked home, her hood up and her head down.

In spite of the long walk to her house, she hadn't wanted to ask her dad for a lift and her car was out of commission thanks to some drunk frat boys. So she was stuck spending the walk imagining Eric's reaction, each scenario worse than the last.

She imagined he'd leave her, or that he'd call her a slut and tell her she'd ruined his life. She didn't really think he'd hit her, but that fear niggled in the back of her mind too.

They'd thought that they were being safe. She was on birth control pills, and they most often used condoms, but she guessed that just hadn't been enough. Things like this happened all the time, she knew, but they just weren't planning on a baby.

When she reached her house, she kept her head down until she saw a pair of shoes standing on her porch, and her gaze ripped up to meet Eric.

His expression broke her heart.

He stared at her coldly, as she stood in the rain, in the way of her door so she couldn't escape into the house. His beautiful blonde hair dripped water down his face, and his hoodie was almost as soaked as hers, she guessed he hadn't been there long.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was almost emotionless.

"I- I didn't-"

"Actually, I don't want to hear it, Sookie. I can't believe you would DO this!"

She flinched when he raised his voice and immediately got defensive. "I didn't get pregnant on my own, you know. This is your fault too."

He flew across the deck out into the rain, absolutely livid. "I never asked you to kill our baby, Sookie." Her jaw dropped, she was stunned to silence by the pure fury in his expression. "If you'd asked me before, I'd have at least told you I'd be here for you, at least given you my two cents. But I guess you just don't care how I feel about this. You don't care how I feel that you killed our baby without even telling me it existed." His voice broke on the last word and she saw how distraught he was as his expression crumbled with it.

He turned away from her and leaned against the railing on the porch, his shoulders shaking.

"Eric, Eric, I didn't." She could finally say, her voice threatening to fail her with every word. "I didn't have an abortion. I wanted to know what my options were, before you- before I told you."

He tilted his head up, tears still streaming down his face. "You didn't?"

"No." Sookie moved closer to him slowly and he reached out for her. She went into his arms, and he crushed her against him.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie. I just- Alcide told me he'd seen you coming out of the clinic and I thought- I thought..."

"I know. I know, I'm sorry too." He held her close for a while in the rain, before pulling her under the porch roof.

She led him inside in silence, taking him to her room, holding his hand all the way.

Once there, she kissed him softly, before pulling away a little, shivering for the first time that she'd noticed.

"We need to get you warm and dry," Eric told her, his face and voice full on concern. Sookie nodded in return, but her cold fingers fumbled with her zipper.

He unzipped her hoodie easily and pushed it off her shoulders and then did the same with his own.

"Can I?" He asked, his fingers gently lifting her drenched tee away from her body.

She nodded and watched him. He concentrated on pulling the fabric over her head, before he knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, before kissing her belly. "How far...?" He looked up at her, questioningly.

"Just four weeks," she gave him a weak smile and he smiled back.

He removed his shirt before her jeans, and then his own, and removed their underwear in the same fashion, each with a silent questioning look at her face, to make sure she was ok.

He pulled her into her en suite, and turned on the shower.

"I can leave you to it, if you'd prefer? I can go wear my pyjamas?"

She shook her head. "I'd like you to be here."

"Ok."

Once the water was warm she pulled him in with her, standing with her back to him so that she could wrap his arms around her. His chest against her back felt as good as the hot water.

He held her tightly, and whispered "If you want to abort it, I'd understand. But I think we could do it. And I'd rather... I'd rather you put it up for adoption if you don't want to keep it. I know that it's your body, but it's my baby too. I'll support you whatever, I'm just asking that you don't."

She nodded. She understood.

"I was so angry earlier because I thought that you'd just never gave me the chance to- to-"

"I know, Eric, it's ok." She turned to face him and hooked her arms around his waist. "I love you, you know."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

"I think I'd like to keep it," she told him, nervously, and he sighed in relief. "I wasn't sure how you'd feel, I didn't want you to feel like you'd have to stay or you'd have no effect on the decision, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, please." He leaned down to kiss her, slowly, and she gave a little sigh when his tongue touched her lip, allowing him entrance to her mouth.

Eric pulled away after just a little while to reach for the shampoo. He very thoroughly washed her hair, massaging her scalp, before massaging her back with soap, his fingers working away her stress-knots.

She sighed and moaned with his every touch, but his hands stayed in relatively innocent places, running over her back and stomach and shoulders and thighs.

When he was done washing her he reached around her to turn off the water, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. He pulled a big towel off of the rack, and wrapped it around her shoulders, and then wrapped another one around his own waist.

Eric picked her up in a bridal carry, and she laughed, surprised.

"Eric!" She squealed before he cut her off.

"Hush, I wanna look after you." He smiled down at her. "I love your laugh."

He stood her in her bed room and went to find them clean pyjamas in one of her drawers. While she waited for him, she took the towel off of her shoulders and wrapped it around her hair to dry it a little. He tossed her a long PJ top and some trousers so she could put them on as he pulled on some bottoms.

Once done, he sat on the bed and put Sookie in his lap, facing him, so that he could kiss her. He tugged on the towel until it fell away and he could run his hands over her still-damp hair.

"Do you wanna watch a film?" He asked her, gesturing to the TV on the wall opposite the headboard.

"Sure," she grinned at him and got up to turn the TV on.

He grabbed the remote and once they were situated under the covers, with the light off and a Disney film playing, he looked down at where she was snuggled against his chest and rubbed her tummy gently.

"I think we'll be ok, Sookie."

"Yeah," she smiled up at him. "So do I."


End file.
